Deal With It(raura)
by panga1imaginluv
Summary: Ok here we go. Ross and Laura have to deal with new cast members, new scripts, and *DUN DUN DUN***** FEELINGS! (ok come on like you WERNT expecting that) This is my first story, and my second try at publishing it. If you read it, and its not a story, or nothing, it will be up soon. THNX for reading! ENJOY THE ROSSEMNESS
1. C1 Surprises

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SORRY ABOUT NOT HAVING IT UP FOR AWHILE I WAS CONFUZZLED! Here ya go::

Ross, Laura, Calum, and Raini were all in Ross's dressing room waiting to be called to set. Laura, Calum, and Raini are playing Monopoly

Ross: "UGH I'm so BORED!" Ross whined.

Laura: "Well thats not our fault." Laura looked at him. " Your the one who dident want to play Monopoply"

Ross: "Thats because Monopoly is BORING!" He looked at Laura, " Just like you LaurLaur". Laura glared at the smirking blond.

Laura: " .MEAN!" She tackled him to the position of him laying flat on his back on the couch, Laura laying right on top of him. They stared at each other for a moment before Heith(A.N/ I dont remeber the names of the other writers. I dont even know if thats one of them)  
came in and said, " C'mon guys lets go through the read through then we can practice it on set. He look at Ross and Laura's position , " Uhh am I interupting something?"  
he asked slowly

Ross and Laura: "No! We were just... uhhh"

Laura: " Ross said that he dident like like monoply and then he called me boring, so he needed to be taught a lesson" Laura said while she got off of Ross, both of them blushing profusly.

Heith: " Mhmmm looks like Ross doesnt take it as much of a punishment" Heith stated as he smiled and walked off saying "Meet us there in 5 minuetes"

Laura looked at Ross and he was just glaring at Heith walking away. Laura knew it was mean, but she had to be bad ONCE in awhile. Laura suddenly bit her lip and looked down at the open water bottle on the table in front of them.

Ross looked at where her eyes were going. "Laura, Laura, le-lets not get r-ro-rough now" Ross stammerd. In one quick move Laura grabbed the bottle and dumped it all over Ross. Raini and Calum hadn't been paying much atention. UNTIL NOW!.  
Ross: "Ya know Laura?" He asked as he shook his hair getting everyone wet. "What?" Laura said eyeing him. Ross stood up so he was standing next to her. He quickley picked her up in a big hug as he yelled, " I WUV YOU!" Laura

blushed lightly at him saying that. "Wait. Why am I blushing? I dont like Ross... do I?" she thought. Ross, Calum and Raini laughed at Laura as she stalked out of the room to go change. Ross laughed as he followed her out.

When they walked out Calum looked at Raini and said, " If I dident know them, I would totally think there dating."He said as he watched them walk out. " Oh yeah. They love eachother" Raini agreed.

...  
WITH ROSS AND LAURA

Ross: " Laura wait!" He said as he jogged up to the peteite brunette. "Hm?" Laura asked bluntly as they walked into her dressing room. " You started it, dont act like your mad" He gave her his puppy dog eyes. " Ugh, Ross, im not going to look at you.

Im not falling for it" He spun her around and held her shoulders. They both blushed at the sudden contact. "Pweassssse dont be mad?" He said sounding like a toddler. Laura laughed

and wiggle from his grip and walked over to her closet. She dident feel like getting dress up, so she went into the bathroom and quickley put on put on black sweat pants with a red stripe on both sides and a yellow t-shirt that said R5 in blue letters. Ross had left the shirt in her dressing room a few months ago After looking around for a bit, she found a pair of Ross's red sweat pants with a black stripe, and a blue shirt that read R5 in yellow letters. After they both changed they looked at eachother and laughed. "C'mon" Ross said as he grabbed her hand, yet again, both of them turning pink but neither seeing the others face.

WITH EVERYONE IN THE READ THROUGH ROOM

Ross and Laura walked in holding hands trying to catch their breath since they had to get to Laura's dressing room, to the readthrough room in 20 seconds. Everyone looked at them and smiled.

When they realized they were still holding hands, they let go and sat down in two seats infront of them.

Heith:"Ok guys, we have a very special guest this week. Oh and Austin and Ally have a *clears throught* kissing schene." Ross was drinking water as he said that and know the water was on the table infront of them. Laura looked at him

and hit him on the back. He stopped choking, and when he was done the first thing he said was, "You hit really lightly" He looked at Laura and all she did was laugh.

Heith: " Ok...so anyways we will practise that later(Cue Ross and Laura blushing like crazy), but for know, your guest is-  
...

AHAHAH! Cliffhanger! I have nothing better to do so I will be done with the next chapter soon! POLL:::::: What A&A episode are you looking forward to? QUIZ:::::: What episode do you think I'm looking forward to?

If you can guess, I will give you a shout out in whatever chapter im doing at the time I see your reveiw! Thanks for reading and sorry I know it sucks

BAI


	2. C2 Sleepovers

HEY GUYS HERE IS CHAPTER 2~~~~! THIS WAS HALFWAY DONE WHEN MY LAPTOP CUT OFF :L ENJOY(SORRY FOR SPEELING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKRES  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING

Heith: " And your guest star is Brideget Mendler! " At that moment Bridget walked in and was introdouced to the cast. "I abosloutly love your show its hilarious"

Bridget complemnted the cast. Raini smiled, "I admit, it is, but your show is just amazing ". " Aww thanks!" Bridget blushed at the mention of her show. " Ok lets get into the scrpit"

Heith reminded the cast. As they were a ways in the read threw, they realized that Bridget's charecter is mean to Ally because she is Austin's girlfriend and she thinks Ally likes Austin. Which she

does. " Why can't you just leave me alone? I dident do anything to you!" Laura yelled in the charecter of Ally. "Because, Austin is my boyfriend he will never be yours so stop trying!" Bridget retorted

in her role of Maranda(her character). Austin "walks in". "Hey! I heard everything you said! Get out its is waaayyy over between us" Ross said to "Maranda". "Whatever I'll just go pick up Harry Styles" Bridget

Said as she then looked up to the rest of the cast to watch the end. "Ally I'm so sorry I had no cl-" "Austin" began before "Ally" cut him off. "Forget it Austin"

"Ally" walks away. "Ally wait please!" Ross shouted "What do you want Austin?" Laura said slightly looking up at Ross. They both began to turn red because they knew what was coming. "Austin" smirked. "You like me."

Ross said as Austin, more as a statment then a question. " W-whaaaaaatt?" Laura said making her voice higher. This is when Austin when was suppose to smile and kiss Ally for 6 seconds. Laura turned beet red. She was suppose

to look down and when she looked up Ross would kiss her. Laura sighed and put her arms on the table with her head on top of it. She yawned, and in reply, Ross looked at her and said, do you want to go lie down. She looked up

at him and gave him an apoligetic smile. He gave her a small wink as she walked out of the room. "Ok guys you can go hang out in your dressing rooms for awhile then we will go to the set and practice." Heith informed them. Raini,

Calum, and Bridget went to Calums room to play X-Box, where as Ross went to go check on Laura. He stepped into her room and sat down in a chair across from her couch which she was laying on

She stirred and opened her eyes. Ross had been playing The Impossible Game(A.N/ I LOVE this game though it is well... IMPOSSIBLE) on his phone. She looked at him and smiled. "Hes so cute" Laura thought. "Wait... WHAT DID I JUST THINK?!"

She asked herself in her thoughts. Ross noticed she was awake and, without thinking or looking up from his game he said, " Hey Beutiful. I see your awake" He realized what he said and he looked up at Laura, his face beggining to turn red.

She giggled and said " Yup. Im still sleepy though." Suddenly she frowned. "Whats wrong?" Ross questioned. "Gosh I hate seeing her pretty face sad" He thought to himself. "Wait... WHAT DID I JUST THINK?!" He yelled at himself mentally.

Laura sighed, " Im going to be alone this weekend. My parents are going to some dumb meeting in New York, and Nessa is haveing a party at her Co-Star's Beach house in Florida" Ross thought for a moment before saying, "Wanna come over for the weekend?"

She looked up hopefully at him. "Can I?" She loved hanging out with Ross and his siblings. " Of course LaurLaur. You know your always welcome at our house." He said giving her a little wink. She blushed and was about to say something when

Heith walked in and said " Hey practice is canceled today, Calum, Raini, and Bridget all just got sick." The young teens looked at eachother before saying" Ok." As Heith walked away Ross looked at Laura and she nodded and they began to walk to Caulm's

dressing room. "Hey you guys o-" Ross began before he almost got puked on. He shreaked like a little girl and shut the door and said threw it, "Uhh hope you guys get better!". He turned to Laura who was laughing at him. "What?" Ross asked.

" You sound like a little girl!" Laura said as she calmed down. Barely. He looked at the girl standing in front of him and quickily piced her up and threw her pver his shoulder. "ROSS! .DOWN!" Laura screamed at him. "No Thanks. I dont wanna"

Ross stated. He walked out of the building and to the R5 van that was waiting outside. " Oh and Laura? Try to take a nap on the way there so we can...-" Ross began. " Ross, be quite people ar staring enou-" "PARTY HARD!" Ross cut her off and begane to

dance with Laura still on his shoulder. She giggled and he suddenly flipped her over so he was carryng her bridal style. She turned a rosy pink as he set her down and opened up the door for her. "Laura!" The sibilings of Ross's shouted from the van.

Laura became a little shy, " Are you guys sure I can sleep over?" She asked quitely. Rocky laughed from the seat he was in as he gently pulled on Laura's arm. "C'mon get in here." came Riker's voice came from the front of the van. He looked in the rear-veiw mirror

and smiled at Laura. Ross climbed in the back with Laura. Ratliff turned around from the seat he was in next to rocky(A.N/ If your confused, Riker is driving, Rydel is in the Passenger seat, Rocky is seated behind Rydel, Ratliff is being Riker, next to Rocky, and Laura

and Ross are in the back next to eachother.) and said, " Laura, try to take a nap so that we can stay up all night and-" " Oh no" Laura and Rydel looked at eachother and plugged their ears as the boys shouted, " PARTY HARD!" The guys laughed and Rydel pulled down the mirroe

in front of her so she could see Laura. They giggled and shook there heads. " No but seriously lay down." Ross instructed her. "Yes sir." Laura said as she began to lay across the span of the seat. She shyly looked up at Ross and he smiled at her. She put her head in his lap

and she closed her eyes. She ended up falling asleep with Ross absentmidly running his hand threw her hair. " Laura...Laura" Ross was carefully shaking Laura as they had arrived at their house. She slowly sat up, still alittle tired, layed her head on Ross's shoulder.

Right before she closed her eyes again, she caught a glimpse of something. Her head flew back up as she shouted, "WHAT THE HECK?!" She got out of the van and ran to get a closer look at the-

HAHAHHAHHA ANOTHER CLIFFY! WELL I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP! HOPE YOU LOVED IT. REVEIW? 3 3 3


	3. C3 Movies

ALRIGHTIE GUYS HERE IS CHAPTER 3 Im FINNALY making a POV. I will do Ross and Laurs pov every chapter

Disclaimer: Sadly, I dont own anything thing in here

...LAURAS P.O.V...  
I quickly climbed out of the van and looked at the Lynchs house. "Uhhh Ross?" Ross was standing right next to me, his mouth open. "U-uh c-cmon let-lets go see wh-what h-ha-hap-happend" Ross stutterd still not taking his off his house. He took my hand in his and ran

up to his house. I blushed at his touch as I jogged behind him. When we got inside Rocky, Rydel, Ratliff, and Riker were all screaming at Ryland who was sitting on the couch eating french fries watching Dance Moms. "Well, you guys shouldent have stolen my fries" Ryland was saying

not taking his eyes of the television. "Get out there and clean up NOW!" Rydel screamed at him. He sighed and walked outside. Me and Ross looked at everyone else. "Dont even ask. Lets just say, he has alot of cleaning to do" Rocky informed Us. Ross shook his head at his little brother

as looked at me and give me a smile "You can go set your stuff up in Ry's room". Rydel told me she would be up in a minuete that she wanted to get some Ice Tea. As I walked up the stairs I thought about Ross. "He is kind of cute" I conffesed in my head. Okay, maybe, possibly, I have a tiny

crush on him. Ok a big one. But I'ts not like he would ever like me back. I sighed and began setting up my stuff. "LAURA" I hear Rikers familier voice call me."Coming!" I finsish setting upy pillow and blanket that I got from my house on the way here. I ran downstairs and looked at the time.

8:00 P.M. Our sleepovers ussauly went like this: Movie marathon, Video Games, Board Games, Turn Off The Lights And Set Up The Strobe Light, Dance Party With The Stroble Light, Me and Rydel vs The Boys In a Prank Marathon,We Lose, Then We Go Around And Prank The Whole Neighborhood. Then we are all beat and

We go back to their and fall asleep. We never feel like going upstairs to our rooms so we fall asleep in the living room. "Ok lets get the marathon started!" Ross shouted as he ran to the couch. I sat between Rydel and Ross. We watched Gone With The Wind, You've Got Mail, Alvin And The Chipmunks 1,2, and three,

and Here Comes The Boom. Rydel got up and went to get the board games, but Rocky grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Uhh, what do you want?" She questioned her older brother(A.N/ I forget if she is older or younger). All the guys smirked. "Your creeping me out..." I said slowly. Ross gently slid of the couch

and down next to the selection of movies. He picked up a movie and put it in. "By the way there looking at us, I have a feeling its not Valentines Day" Rydel whispered in my ear. I giggled and settled back into my seat. "Maybe it wont be so bad." I thought. Boy was I wrong. As I looked at the screen, what did I see

but " Paranormal Activity 3" flick across the screen for a moments notice. "No. Nope. NO WAY." I began to get up from the couch but I felt strong arms pull me back. I looked over at Ross who had his left arm aroung my waist and his right hand on my leg. "Dont worry LaurLaur, I've got you. I scoffed, but dident move his arm.

It felt nice having his arm around me. Half way threw the movie I was struggling to not cluch onto Ross and bury my head in his cheast. I mean c'mon, my life isent a Fanfiction story(A.N/ I had to put that in xD) Or maybe it is because the next thing I knew, I was curled up into a ball sitting in Ross's lap, with his arms around me

protectivly. I was on the verge of tears when I hear Ross pull me closer to him and quitly whisper in my ear, "Shh, Laura-Bear,... Its alright, its all pretend..." He cooed over me like a baby, but I liked it, so, I dident complain. " Baby doll(A.N/ This is what I call little kids that are crying lol) please stop crying, your going to make me

cry! Please sunshine? Pleasssse? Oh Laura. Your so precious." I could not beileve evrything he was saying to me. I looked up at him and he smiled at me, though I could see I tiny glimpse of a tear in his eye. I looked at the T.V and screamed at what I saw. It-its just to horrible to describe. "OK maybe we should cut this off" Ross said as he reched for the remote.

"NO!" I shouted " I want to say that I watched this whole movie." Everyone gave me a skeptical look, but they nodded their heads. "Laura," Ross began as he looked at me, " Honey you dont have to do this. We can just cut it off and tell everyone you watched it." Wait. Did he just call me honey? "No. I ca-" I was cut off by a girl with no face looking at the screen.

I shreaked and began bawling into my hands. "Oh guys cut it off and go choose out a game. Ill handle Laura." They all got up to go pick out a borad game, and Ross stared at me crying. "Oh Laura... I told you to cut it off. Come here." He said as he pulled me tightly to his cheast. I felt a soft kiss on my hair. Wait. . . . . Lets focus on the main

things here, (?) 4. ROSS IS THE ONLY ONE HERE. The guys came back with board games, but Rydel looked excited. "Hey guys?" Rydel asked sweetly. "Yeees?" Ratlif looked at her. I swear those to like each other. " Can we start with the versus pranks? Oh please? I have an AMAZING prank!" I agreed with her. I dident really feel like playing Monopoly.

'Alright! Its on!" Riker said. Ross winked at me and came alittle closer so our faces were only like, 9 inches aprat. He whispered huskly" Your on" He gave me a smirk before the guys dragged him off...

OK NOT MUCH OF A CLIFFHANGER, AND I KINDA ONLY DID LAURA'S P.O.V, BUT ROSS'S WILL BE THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANKS FOR READING! BAI! 333


	4. C4 Ice

AND AS I PROMISED HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I REALIZED IN THE LAST CHPTER WHEN ROSS KISSED HER HEAD, IT MENT TO SAY THIS: Ok lets focus on the main things here. (?) IS THE OINLY ONE HERE. IT GOT MESSED UP...OK HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! 3

...ROSS'S P.O.V.../...

Yes! I had gotten Laura to come over for a sleepover! SCORE! Truth is, I'm in love with Laura. I mean shes beutiful, smart, funny, and amazing actress. But she would never like me back(A.N./ OKAY I hate when people do this, but I couldent think of anything elese.). Well anyways, me, Rocky, Ryland, Ratlif, and Riker all went to

Riker's room because he has the biggest. "Okay so. What are we going to do?" Rtlif asked. "I think we should...AHAH! We should DIE their hair!" Rocky suggested. "Yes thats a great idea! But wait," I started thinking "What about Laura? Her hair is pretty dark, where as Rydels hair is easy to die because shes blond. "Oh yeah.

Well, how about we choose a dark color? Like purple?" Riker asked. "Perfect." I smiled as I though about doing this to my sister and,.. crush. "Hey, were are we going to get purple die?" Ryland suddenly said. "Hm." Riker thought before he looked at his pocket, and pulled out a set of keys. "Well, this is why I have a licnese."

We all laughed and went to go ask the girls if they wanted to come to the store to get supplies. "Sure" Laura answered giving me her adorable smile. We all went and got in the van, then drove off to Wal-Mart. "Ok were going to be in the-" Ryland started to speak to the girls before Rocky elbowed him and cut him off. "THE uh milk section."

"Ok and we'll be in the-UH dairy section." Rydel said, clearly mocking the boys. We all laughed and split up. "Hey guys lets split up. Riker and Ross, you guys follow the girls, and we'll get the die." Rockey suggested. "Ok c'mon Ross lets go." Riker said dragging in the direction of the girls. We split up and followed the girls.

"Ok it looks like the girls split up too, so Ross you follow Rydel, I'll follow Laura." Riker said as he began to follow were Laura went. "NO I want to follow Laura." I grabbed his arm. He nodded his head and began to walk in the other direction, but he stopped and turned around to look at me. "Wait. Oh, hold on. YOU LIKE LAURA!" He

shouted. "Dude! Shut up she'll hear you! I mean n-not like I care because I d-do-don't liker her or anything. Pshhh naw." My voice went a little higher, as I hated when it did. "Dude, its about time you 'fessed up." He then walked off before I had the chance to say anything. I followed the little brunette a few feet ahead of me.

"The mens section?" I mumbled to myself. What was she doing in there? I realized she was picking out a shirt. Just like the one I was wearing. Oh no. This wont end well. *WITH RIKER*(dont worry im only doing it for a second) "What is Ry doing in the marker aisle?" Riker asked himself. He was hiding behind a Spiderman poster, but when

a little boy came and pushed him a little, it fell down. Rydel turned around and shouted "RIKER! Jerk! You're spying on me!" She walked over to him and gave him a little punch. "Yeah, yeah whatever, what are you doing in the marker section? Ya know what? Never mind. GUESS WHAT?" Riker asked "Ugh what do you want?" Rydel seemed annoyed.

"Ross admited that he liked Laura!" "Well, its about time. Laura already told me she felt the same way." Riker looked at his sister. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He smirked. "Oh yeah. Well what are you waiting for? Go get everyone!" Riker ran off to get Ratlif, Ryland, and Rocky. They had a plan to put in action.  
... ...BACK WITH ROSS'S POV...

I followed Laura as she walked thre the shirt section. I saw her pick up a pair of pajama's with a lite green tank top, a purple circle with a cow jumping over a half moon, and purrple shorts with lite green circles on them. Gosh she could get distracted eaisly. I smiled at her though. Thats why I love her. Yep. I love Laura. He watched

as Laura picked up a pajama shirt... just like the one he had at home. This will not go down well. Right in the middle of Ross's thoughts, he felt a cold air. The he remembered that he was standing next to the door by the mens pajama's section. Still, he shiverd and accidently knocked over a rack. "Ross?! Are you spying on me? Your in troooubble"

I dident like the sound of that. Suddenly I felt a hard push and I was on the floor...with Laura on top of me. I leaned up and carfully took Laura's legs and put the next to me so that she was straddling me. Her cheeks turned pink. Gosh did that look so cute. I had a sudden burst of confedince as I leande closer to her. Now her face was beet red.

My forhead was leaning on hers and we were about to kiss...(Ok ok I wont leave you with a cliffhanger becasue im a nice person :) ) "Ross! Lau-..ohh. Sorry..." We jumped apart when we heard the sound of Riker's voice. "Way to go idiot!" Rydel shouted at him. "Oops. Sorry guys." He apoligized. "Anyways, were calling off the versus

pranks and were going straight to the neighborhood pranks." Rocky informed us. Me and Laura were still a little shoked, and embarresed at was was going to happen. "I-isent it kinda e-early?" I was stuttering because I was still embarresed. "Actually its 11:00 pm. C'mon lets go!" Laura aparently got over it faster hten me, because as she followed Rydel,

she turned around and gave me a flirty wink. I smirked at her as she skipped off. I laughed at her childness. Another thing that made me love her. ...  
...TIME SKIP...

"Shh be quite!" Ratlif was whispering to Ryland. We were all about to go and prank our nextstore nieghbors, the McCullens. They had an annoying daughter my age that always trys to get with me, and whenever I say "Leave me alone", she just says that she will leave me alone when I get a girlfriend. Our plan was to egg her window, then run away. Simple, but affective.

"Ok who wants to do it?" Ryland asked holding the eggs. "Me." I said immedietly. He nodded and handed me the eggs. I picked out two in one hand, aimed, anddddd fired. I quicly grabbed two more and shot them at her window. Everyone started to run away, but Laura tripped on something so I had to help her up. Then we heard the front door open, and I whispered to Laura,

"PLay along." She nodded and I slowly slid a few steps back, to make it appear like we were just walking up. "Oh Rossy-bear!" I heard the demon herself yell." What do you want Stacey?" I shot her a glare. "Oh yeou know what I want. You." She said giving me a flirty smile. Laura shivered becasue of how cold its was, so I put my arm around her. That gave me an idea.

" I dont believe you have mey my girlfriend, Laura" I said holder her closer. Laura looked up at me with the most confused look on her face. I gave her a little nod as if to say, "Go along with it." She smiled and said, " Yup I'm his girl" Boy, did I like the sound of that. "Yeah and why would you go out with someone as ugly and loser like as her?" The little ***** said

This mad me reaaallly angry "HEY! Laura is the preetiest, funniest, smartest, most amazing person I know! I dont deserve her, heck, no one does! You will never be as good as Laura!" I shouted at her and went to catch up with my siblings. "Ross? What she said is true." Laura said sadly as she looked down. " LAURA! LOOKAT ME RIGHT NOW! You- there- there arnt words to

describe how amazing you are! Every thing I said was true and you know that! You are going to stop thinking about yourself like that RIGHT NOW. So many people care about you Laura! Your parents, your sister, all of my siblings, the cast, and espeically me! Please Laura, im begging you to never think about yourself like that ever agian." I preached. "Ross," She looked up at me

with tears in her eyes, "That is the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me!" I wrap my arms around her and mumbled into her hair, "I love you". "Crap", I thought. She must not have heard me beacause she dident react. We went around they neighborhood ding-dong-ditching people, pouring buckets of water on peoples cars, T.P-ing people homes, and so on. We started getting tired,

and we all knew, they being tired at a Lynch sleepover, was un acceptable. "Lets go guys!" Ryland said as we ran back to our house. When we go there Laura was out of breath so I told her to get a drink of water. Once we had the strobe light set up, we plugged Rocky's ipod into the radio and started danceing. Then we decided to play Slender. We took turns being Slenderman,

and with al the lights off in the whole house, boy was it fun. When it was my turn to be Slenderman, I tip toed carfully around the house. The rules were you had the scream loud enough for everyone to hear, so they knew you were dead. Whoever is slenderman has to shine Rikers ipod in there face to signal that they were dead. He had pulled up his strone light app and we were using

it as a "weapon". I walked over to Rydel and quickly shined it in her face, then slipped into the closet. After hearing a little mumbling and Ry's screaming, I slipped out of the little closet. I decided to play a little trick, I when to the frezzer and got a couple cubes of ice. I hid behind a wall were I knew Riker was. I could see where is was hiding, and he was standing up.

Perfect. I quitely walked up from behind him and, "AHHHHH!" Riker screamed as I slipped the ice down his shirt, and put his phone infront of him. A peice fell on the floor but I dident think about it much. The only person I had left was...Laura. She was so tiny, she could be hiding anywhere! I crawled on the floor and looked under evrything I could think of. I walked into the

small closet where we kepp our coats and shoes. In the dark I could, of course, see Laura's tiny figure sitting on top of the shoes, behind and under the coats. I leaned down carfully next to her, putting the phone to my leg so she couldent see anything, and I leaned close to her and whisper as I put the phone up, "Hey there" She shreiked and almost had a hear attack. I laughed

at her and leaned out my hand for her. "Thanks" she said as she gave me a smile. I guess I dont know my own strength, because when I pulled her up, I pulled her straight into my chest. I had clicked off the strobe light on Riker's phone, so it was being used as a flashlight. In this dimness, I could Laura blushing. We both leaned in and we were so close, when, "Guys c'mon let g- Oh not agian!"

She jumped off me with a litle squeal that I adored. "Way to Ryland!" Rocky said as he smacked Ryland on the head. "Cmon guys were starting the normal dance party!" we heard Rydels voice from hte living room. Lauara trotted off in fron of me and I stopped at the fridge to get some soda-and-well, lets just say, that peice of ice choose a horrible time to show up. "LAURA!" I screamed as she-

Boom! Hahahah! I have a feeling the next chapter wont get put up until after christmas so, MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 3 3 3


	5. C5 Sleepovers PART 1

**Finnaly! I'm so sorry this took FOREVER! 33 But here you go, chapter 5!**

**...NO ONES P.O.V...  
**Ross and his siblings were pacing around..._ in the hospital._ " Okay," There heads all snapped towards the door where a doctor was standing "You can come and see her _**but**_she has a mild concussion, and a broken wrist. Though she will be able to go home tonight." He finished as he walked down the hall _"Only Laura can break her wrist from a light fall" _Ross thought to himself as he chuckled. They had decided not to call Laura's parents because, well, they were worriers. Like Laura. "Laura?" Ross asked as the all filed into her room. Laura opened her eyes and gave them

a week smile. Ross instantly walked over to her bedside. "Wait, how do you have a black eye?" He questioned looking down at her. "Uh" She started. Ross cut her off "Ya know what? Nevermind." She laughed and asked them, "So can I go home?" Rocky looked at her and said "Oh yeah the doctor said you could. "Yay!" Laura slightly jumped off the bed but the second she tried she wobbled off balance and into guess who's arms?

"Thanks Ross" Laura said as he stood her back, them both blushing. "C'mon love birds lets hed home." Riker said as the filled out the door, which made the both blush harder. Before the had a chance to protest, Riker and the rest were already out the door. (**A.N/ Remember that magazine that claimed Ross told them that when he likes a girl he does small stuff like hold her hand? ...) **As they walked down

the hall and to the elevator- the rest had made sure to take down one a by themselves, purposely leaving Ross and Laura alone- he slipped he slipped his had into hers. When he looked down at her she was smiling and blushing. "_Maybe you should kiss her"_ Ross heard a little voice in his head. "Go away!" Ross shouted...into the air. He thought he was thinking that.(**A.N/ Just incase your wondering he was speaking to that **

**voice, NOT Laura, or should I say thinking...) "Oops" he thought again. Laura looked up at him hurt, and tears were about to fall. (A.N/ Why am I doing so many of these? Anyways, I know Laura is slightly over-reacting but I needed them to get into a fight somehow... :/) **She quickly broke away from his hand and ran towards the elevator. "_ Of course there just HAD to be a already open elevator and of course she_

_HAD to have a head start" _Ross thought as he ran after her. "CRAP!" He shouted. He looked around until he saw a door labeled 'STEPS'. He opened the door and went down them as fast as he could to try and beat Laura. As he opened the finale door he saw Laura and the rest of the gang walking out of the doors. Rocky, Riker, Rydel, Ryland, and Ratliff were all shaking there heads at him. "Wait let me explain!" He

protested to them and slightly to Laura. Rydel walked up to Laura and put her arm around her while whispering re-assuring things to her. "_Maybe you should let him explain"_ Said a little voice head "_Get out of here. I don't need you telling me what to do"_ She started debating in her head whether she should or shouldn't let him explain. As Rydel guided her to the van, Riker got in the driver seat, Laura in the passenger seat,

Rocky behind Laura, Rydel behind Riker so she could still see Laura, and Ratliff, Ryland, and Ross in the back. Ross put his head in his hands so he didnt have to see the dirty looks his siblings were giving him. He saw a glimpse of Laura in Riker's rearveiw mirror... her eyes were red and puffy with little tears still sitting in her eyes. Riker put one hand on Laura's shoulder and Rydel smiled at her. She smiled at them though it

was clear she was still upset. It was still late at night and when they got in the house-Laura and the gang ignoring Ross- Laura and Rydel went to Rydel's room to change, while the boys went to there's. As Laura changed into a pink tank top that had a cute picture of a glass of milk and a cookie with dark navy blue letters that read 'BFFS' and pink capri's with milk, cookies, and 'BFFS' signs all over them and Rydel into a

long sleeve pink Hello Kitty shirt with a picture of Hello Kitty on a cupcake with a cherry in the middle of her bow, and long pink pants with little cupcakes and Hello Kitty's on them. "I can't believe him" Rydel stated as they got there pillows to take into the basement for the sleepover(**A.N/I forget if I said id they sleepover was in the living room or the basement, but no its in the basement! :P Oh and think of**

**of their basement as a nice cozy roomy basement with a couch, carpet, and a T.V, NOT some creepy old dirty scary basement o.o Oh and Its i December, so they have a Christmas tree in there basement... it seems as though Laura didnt know it would be cold... oh Laura, thank you for making my story easier xD) **" He had never done this before" She said shaking her head. " Oh thanks Ry, I feel so much better knowing I'm the only one Ross yells at" She

replied throwing her a thanks-alot look. " Oh no Laura i di-" She began but Laura cut her of, " No I'm just kidding" She said with a fake smile. " No your not" Rydel said and the second she stopped Laura got tears in her eyes, " I know I wasn't" Rydel walked over to her and gave her hug. " Its okay, lets just go downstairs okay?" " Laura Sighed, "Ok" And with that, the went

_** Ok guys I KNOW you wanted this to be longer, THATS WHY its a two part chapter! Its kinda late, (Ok its 2:00 A.M O.O) but I REALLY wanted to have my good friend's input, though she has probably when to sleep, because she is normal. BUT I wanted this up as soon as possible so part two WILL be up tommorow. But that Is when I have dance classes... But I'm going to try SUPER DUPER HARD! Love you guys!**_


	6. C6 Sleepovers PART 2

**Okay I really wanted my friends input, but she didn't pm me back, and i know how badly you guys wanted this, so here ya go! ( Im going off of what she suggested :) ) (Okay wait she did suggest this: ) Disclaimer: I dont own Austin and Ally, or Here Come's The Boom :P**

**... No One's POV. (Please tell me if you want someones pov because it might not get done :P)...**

****As Rydel and Laura went downstairs the guys were downstairs glaring and shaking their herds at Ross. "Guys! I told you, I wasn't talking to Laura!" He protested at the others. "Okay then what _were_ you talking to?" Rocky asked. " I can't tell you guys. You'll make fun of me." He mumbled the last part, but the guys caught it anyways. " You were thinking about Laura weren't you!?" Ryland shouted. " Shhh! She's going to hear you!" And with that, he explained the whole situation."Awwww" Ratliff said as Ross finished. They all turned to stare it him, " What? I can be a sensitive guy!" He argued. They all laughed. That is, until the saw Rydel.

Standing behind them all. Listening. "_Oh_ crap" Ross thought. Rydel was known for being a blabber mouth.(A.N/** I forgot to say, there on the couch with the side of the stairs behind them( So ****_someone_**** could spy on them from the top of the stairs without be noticed :P) and the rug under them, plus there flat screen tv hanging on the wall in front of them. Dang their basement sounds nice. I want it!)** Ross jumped up from his spot on the couch and hurdled himself over the back. " Rydel! "

Ross started shouting then lowered his voice in hopes Laura dident hear "You can NOT tell Laura! Where is she?" He started questioning. " Woah calm down there. Don't worry I won't say anything. And shes upstairs getting the popcorn. " She said putting her hand on her little brother. " Whew, I'm going to try and talk to her" As he walked up the stairs, he saw his siblings giving him a look that clearly said _"You go bro!" _He rolled his eyes them and continued walking. He took a deep breath before opening up the door and walking into the kitchen. " Laura? Can we tal-" He was cut off by a small handful of popcorn getting tossed in his face.

" Get out Ross! I don't want to talk to you!" Laura looked at him with hurt in her eye's. That look was cutting into him, torturing him. Words can't describe the feeling that was bouncing around in Ross's head. That feeling of seeing someone you love in pain. And the worst part? Knowing you did it. He walked downstairs to meet the anxious looks of his brothers and sister. He sighed and shook his head. " Don't worry bro, she needs a little time." Riker said to him. " I know, but she has been ignoring me all day! Isn't that enough time?" He said looking to them all. " Hey! When someone we love yells at-" She cut herself off.

_"Ross please be too dumb to know what I was refering to"_ She thought to herself **( A.N/ Okay, I am like 80% sure that i DIDN'T say that Laura told Rydel she liked Ross, but she might have, so if she didnt, I know Im being a HUGE jerk and not putting it in, but agian its late and here is how it would have went in a couple sentences . Rydel keeps bugging Laura and keeps asking " Do you like him? Do you like him? Do you like him? You like him!" over and over, until Laura just shouts that she loves him, when she didnt mean to. Then Rydel freaks out and they do a secret " I promise" handshake so the she won't go and blab it everywhere.)**

****Ross stares at her for a moment before going to pick a movie. She sighed and mentally reminded herself to be more careful with her words. Laura walked back downstairs and completely ignored Ross's existence. He looked at her for just a moment, but his siblings could clearly see the love in his eye's. They ended up watching "Here Comes The Boom" and laughing really hard. About the end of the movie most everybody was asleep (**Remember this is the same night they had the strobe light(When Laura fell ) and when they went pranking.)** Except for Ross. He looked over at Laura sleeping peacefully._ " Gosh she so beautiful" _He thought.

He ended up drifting, but only around an hour after he was snoozing, there came a thunderstorm. And let me tell you, it was loud and scary! _**-BOOM-**_**** Laura awoke with a jolt. "_Oh no, oh no a storm! Okay Laura calm down, you wont cry, you wont cry, you wont cr-" _Her thoughts were cut off by a flash of lighting and a another loud **-BOOM-** She jumped up from her spot next to Rydel. She wished she wasent mad at Ross, he would comfort her until she calmed down. She decided, just in- case she was going to cry, to head upstairs into the kitchen. She walked quietly up the stairs and sat down at the counter with a glass of water in front of her.

She shakily picked up the glass. After another sound of thunder alarmed, she curled up into a little ball in the seat. She hugged her knees and rested her head on them as tears began to fall. **...Ross's POV. ( VERY SHORT!)...**

I awoke in the middle of the night to a storm outside. I groaned and was about to pull the covers over my head when I noticed something Laura wasn't here. I jumped up and began to panic. " _Ok Ross calm down, calm down."_ Once my little talk worked, I headed for the stairs. As I got to the top, I leaned around the doors to see a little ball in one of the chairs, quietly sobbing. Laura, Laura, Laura.

**...NO ONES POV AGAIN...**

****Ross headed over to her and lighting tapped her. She looked up and saw the cute blond standing in front of her. He sighed and carefully put his hands under her thigh/knee area, and rapped her legs around his waist. He then slowly walked over to the window seat and sat down, then adjusting Laura so that he legs were slightly open, then connecting at the feet, making a small circle. Laura fit into the circle perfectly and she pulled her knee's up to her chest as she snuggled her head into Ross's neck. "Shh It's okay, It's okay. " He said pulling her closer. She calmed down a bit and looked up into his eyes.

" Laura, please listen" Ross insisted. She nodded her head and waited for him to talk. " Laura, you mean more to me then anything in the world, and you half to believe me when I say, I was not talking to you when I said 'Go Away. Laura you cant even begin to imagine how much I care about you. I would do anything if you would please forgive me.' " He finished and looked down at her. She had teared up again. " Oh no Laura what did I say? I'm so so so sorr-" He was cut off by Laura laughing and laying her head back on his chest. " Ross, no one has ever said something that sweet to me in my whole life." She then put face into his soft shirt.

He held her tighter in his arms and put his head on her hair. They tried fighting the sleep, but it eventually took over. It would now be interesting to they other's faces when they saw them ;)

**BOOM ITS UP! Reveiw? Thanks :P**


	7. C7 Love( Sorry If Re-Uploaded)

_**Heeeeeey! Man do I feel like a jerk! I cant believe I haven't uploaded since LAST YEAR! I think I'll put Ross P.O.V's in this one ;) And maybe some of the siblings *wink wink* but they will be short ;) Lets get started! OH! And I was TRYING (and failing) at doing ... steamy? I dont know.. its NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT smut! Haha I suck at it :P Not smut, the steamy part.. THAT would be weird...**_

_**...Riker's P.O.V**short**...**_

I got up the next morning and realized that I was the first one awake. Well, it was still dark out, so I was imagining that it was around 3:30 I looked at my watch, and I was right. Then I noticed something else. Ross and Laura weren't down here. I quietly got up and walked over to the stairs and started up them. I yawned and grabbed the door handle. Then, my jaw dropped. Then I said "Aww" then I went to wake my siblings. It was a rain different emotions. " Guys! Wake up you _have_ to see this!" I yell-whispered. They leaned over and groaned.

"What?" Rocky said looking up at me. "I said you have to come and see it! You wont believe me if I told you!" I replied. The all groggily sat up and rubbed there eyes. " Hurry up!" I really wanted them to come and see. They all mumbled and groaned then started to follow me to the stairs. I opened up the door and the al had my same reaction. " Ross and Laura look so cute!" Rydel said, as we all pulled out our phones to take pictures.

"C'mon guys lets go to the park and leave them be" They all looked at me like I was crazy. " It's 4:00 AM... the park?" Ratliff asked. "Ugh, cmon" Rydel said as we all followed her out the door. This will be some fun blackmail...

...ROSS'S POV...

I awoke in a, not so comfortable position. The I remembered last night. I laid my head back, upon realising that Laura was still asleep. I felt her move in my arms as I lowered my head back. I looked back down at her as she smiled at me. She HAD to be half asleep, because the next thing I know, she gives me a little kiss on the cheek. Before I can react, she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the living room. She pushed me onto the couch and turned on Austin and Ally. I laughed at her but immediately shut up when she sat in my lap.

She looked at the coffee table and saw a black sharpie. I already knew what she was thinking. Before I could protest, she was pulling up at the bottom of my shirt. I took it the rest of the way off, because it would be faster then arguing. I laughed when she started drawing a necklace on me. She moved down to my chest and wrote something in big letters. I narrowed my eyes at her and looked at what she wrote. My chest now had " I am in love with Laura Marano" in huge black letters plastered across it.

She gave me a cute smile and she started tracing the letters on my abdomen. She wrapped her legs around my waist a little and lowered her forehead to mine. She moved in a little, and right when we were about to kiss, her lips moved down to the bottom of my neck. " Laura..." this little thing on my lap... I swear... She slowly kissed up and down my collar bone and neck. I tried horribly to stop it, but a moan escaped my lips. She looked up at me and winked. " I can tell that your wide awake now " I said smirking at her. She smiled at me and gave me a small nod.

She moved her lips closer to mine, and I kid you not, we were a CENTIMETER away!, when the whole room went dark. I could fell Laura practically go limp, and she wrapper her arms around me neck and began whimpering. " Ross... I thought the storm went bye-bye" She whispered quietly. " God, could you be more adorable?" I asked her. My eyes had adjusted to the dark a little bit, so I could see her look up at me. I lifted her up a little so our faces were close together, when I decided to return the favor.

I kissed her neck lightly, and I could feel her shiver. She put her arms around my neck as I continued. It wasn't hard to get a moan from her little body. She started to wring her fingers threw my hair and I put my hands around her waist and puller her into me closer. I felt her hands slip from my hair, down to my waist. I was still wearing my nylon basketball shorts so they were easily thin. She found my hip bone ad pushed in lightly. " Laura..." I moaned again. She looked up at me and our eyes locked.

THIS moment, NOTHING, and I mean NOTHING, was going to ruin this. Our heads moved in closer, and FINALLY, for what ive been dreaming about since I first laid eyes on her, our lips met. Fireworks? Haha, HUGE, **_HUGE_**understatement. Our lips moved in perfect sync, just as we both imagined. I became a little daring, and decided to open my mouth just a little. I licked her bottom lip for entrance, and she happily granted it. We explored each others mouths before we had to break we pulled apart I felt this was the perfect time to tell her her. " Laura?" "Yes Ross?" She looked at me with love in her eyes.

" I have loved you, since the very first day I met you." I confessed. " I love you too Rossie-Bear" she said with little tears in her eyes. I decided to not ask her what was wrong, because I already knew from experience why she was crying. She started to get sleepy, because I soon felt a little head lay on my shoulder.I looked down at her and she was actually beginning to fall .back asleep, but she quickly leaned back up and planted one more, sweet, passionate kiss

_** Whooooo! Yayayayayayayay! IIII cant wait util next chap ;) R&R?**_


End file.
